1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treatment machine and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a laundry treatment machine, which can drive a locking element when coupling a lid assembly and a top cover and then lock or unlock the lid assembly and the top cover with the aid of the lock element so as to determine whether laundry is stuck between the lid assembly and the top cover and can easily determine whether a motor that moves the locking element is broken, and a control method of the laundry treatment machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry treatment machines include various types of machines that can treat laundry by causing a physical and/or chemical reaction with laundry such as a washing machine for washing laundry by using a chemical reaction between water and detergent and the friction between water and laundry, a dryer for drying wet laundry, and a refresher capable of preventing allergies from laundry and facilitating the washing of laundry by spraying heated water vapor onto laundry.
Washing machines, which are a type of laundry treatment machine, are largely classified into an agitator-type washing machine, a drum-type washing machine and a pulsator-type washing machine. In general, washing machines wash laundry by sequentially performing a wash process, a rinse process and a spin-dry process. Washing machines may be configured to selectively perform only some of the wash process, the rinse process and the spin-dry process at users' choice and to choose an appropriate washing method for laundry.